The Tide
by The Incredible Emo Kid
Summary: Serenity saves Mokuba after he's beaten up. This leads a certain CEO to think about her alot more. Things go well, but what will Joey's scheme do to their relationship? R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Beating

Yes, I know, it's been done.. but here's a Kaiba and Serenity fic! Enjoy ;-)

CHAPTER ONE- My secret is fatally gorgeous/I'd die for you..

Serenity was walking home from school. Typical Friday. Friends' phone numbers on her hands, her Domino uniform on.. '_Perfect_,' she thought good-naturedly. _'Now I get to go home and call Tea and organise that sleepover with her and Mai.._' Her thoughts were interrupted with a scream, heard from far off.

"AHH!! Help! OW!"

Serenity's brows snapped together. That voice sounded familiar. Then realization dawned on her- Mokuba Kaiba! He'd just moved into ninth grade because he was so smart. That made him the ideal target for bullies. He was about the same height as Yugi, for God's sake!

Serenity started running. Then she spotted them. Four football players, crowded around a huddling figure. Poor Mokuba!

"Hey! Leave Mokuba alone!"

The boys turned. The one who looked to be the leader smirked. "What've we got here?" he kicked Mokuba. "Pretty girlfriend you got, kid. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Mokuba gasped out, "_Not.. girlfriend_."

"Then why's she protecting you, richie rich?"

Serenity spoke up, using the Yugi approach. "He's my best friend, you jerks!"

The leader laughed loudly. "Then share the beating." With that he hit her..

Or at least tried to. Whn you have Joey as a big brother, you learn self defense, like it or not. In his own words, "No one's gonna hit ma sista!" She caught the boy's fist and twisted it around behind his back. Screaming in pain, the boy collapsed to his knees. His lackeys took flight. Serenity leaned to the boy's ear. "I expect you to leave, if you want all your limbs. And with that she got off and he left. She turned to Mokuba.

"You all right, Moku?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ren."

It was hardly strange that these two had resorted to nicknames so fast. When your butt is saved by someone, you are extremely grateful to them.

End of chapter one..

**EXTRA CREDIT!!!! Appearance or idea for the first few people to reveiw. If you get the song's name, I'll give you even more extra credit. And please tell me if you like this puppydog face. THANKS!!!**


	2. Meet My Brother

**_A million thanks to norestar angel!!! And more thanks. Reveiws are GREATLY APPRECIATED. Soooo.. PLEASE REVEIW! I'm updating when I feel like it after at least 1 reveiw for the chapter. Thanks._**

And, by the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I didn't own it last chapter either! (I forgot to put the disclaimer)

ChApTeR tWo.. Meet my brother

Serenity started walking towards her house. She turned around when she realised that Mokuba hadn't moved.

"What's wrong, Moku?"

Mokuba looked behind him. "What if they come back? They're not afraid of me, just you. Do you wanna come to my house? Seto will worry if I'm not back soon."

"Sure. Let me call Joey first." She fished her cell phone that Joey had bought her out of her bag and dialed her home number. The phone rang twice then..

"Hey. Uh, whoeva ya aw I've gotta go 'cause my baby sista is missin'."

Serenity laughed. "Big brother! It's me! I've only been gone for half an hour, and I called to say that I'm going to my friend's house for awhile. I'll be home by six. Tell Tea and Mai that I'll be at the sleepover at seven. Bye!" She quickly hung up and turned off the phone before turning back to Mokuba.

"I can come. Let's go!" And with that they set off for the mansion.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Joey stared at the phone, baffled. Which friend? She didn't have any friends her own age, since she'd moved up to taking all of his classes after taking all her nessicary classes for ninth and tenth grade after school and in summer school. She'd made a new friend? He could've sworn that he had heard a male voice in the background. That was it. He'd call Tea and Mai and then find his baby sister with the micro chip he'd put in her cellphone to track her. Right now the area she was in was about a mile or two from home. Good. He'd have enough time to get a burger, too.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the Kaiba mansion. Serenity was awestruck. The place was HUGE!

"HOLY COW!!!!" Serenity yelled when she saw it.

Mokuba didn't even seem to notice the splendor that made up his house. She couldn't imagine living here. Oh no. There was another Kaiba living there other than Mokuba. And that Kaiba was heading down the stairs.

"Why are you so late Mokuba? And why is a Wheeler in the house? Why are you hurt?"

"Big brother! I got beaten up by a bunch of boys and Serenity saved me."

That statement seemed to effect Seto Kaiba. He wasn't always there to save his brother. Serenity had done that for him today. He turned to his brother's savior. "Thank you. If there's anything you want or need, don't hesitate to ask."

Serenity seemed baffled by this. She hadn't done anything huge. She didn't need anything but a friend. "All I want is to be Mokuba's friend. He's the only one in this school my age."

"That's kind of you"

Serenity was feeling weird now in front of her brother's greatest enemy. "Yep. Hey Mokuba, I'm hungry. Got any food?"

Mokuba noticed his friend's discomfort. "Yup. C'mon, Renny. Do you like chocolate chip cookies or chips and dip better?"

"Chips and dip."

And they left.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

This was strange. In the time it had taken to get a burger, fries, and two milkshakes(one for him and one for Serenity) Serenity's cell phone locator had changed locations- to Kaiba Mansion. Well, he'd look for her there then. If she was with Kaiba then heads would roll.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"When you said chips and dip, Moku, I assumed you meant one kind of chip. There must be fifty kinds here! How can I choose?"

Mokuba smiled. "I'll pick for you then! Salt and vinegar and sour cream and onion chips sound good, Ken." Ken was the chef. He nodded and went into the kitchen. Mokuba and Serenity started heading towards the recreational room. Let's just say that when Serenity saw this, her reaction to the mansion was nothing. It ended by her rushing up to the game wall and drooling over a Zelda game that hadn't been released yet. Then the trays of chips came, each with a wad of dip about as big as Mokuba's head.

The two had just settled down on the couch with controllers in their hands when..

"KAIBA WHERE IS MY SISTA!!"

"Shoot. I forgot that Joey put that microchip in my cellphone. Better go calm him down before he explodes." The two ran towards the entrance to the mansion to see a calm Seto Kaiba informing Joey that he didn't allow strays in his house while Joey steamed.

"Big brother! I went here afterschool because Mokuba got beat up."

"Since when are you friends with a Kaiba?!"

"Since today, Joey. Mokuba's the only one in school close to my age."

"Fine. But You've gotta come home 'cause Tea and Mai want you to come right now, they're going to the movies at half an hour to see the 5:00 show."

"Okay. Bye, Moku!"

"Bye, Ren!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The mutt's sister had saved his brother. That was odd. That earned her his respect. Mokuba seemed to be friends with her. He'd talk to him about it. Mokuba needed more friends. Kaiba's thoughts were jumbled and blurred together. He signed onto AOL to see if his Biology lab partner was online to inform him that he had finished their Biology project. It had been mind-blowingly easy to write a paragraph on the inportance of building a mollecular model of glucose.

Mokuba was online. What time was it? He had left to play Zelda when Wheeler's sister left. 6:30?! It had been two hours?! Woah. He'd talk to Mokuba to pass some time until his lab partner got online.

KaibaCorp69: Hey kid.

KaibaMokuba: Hey brother :-D

KaibaCorp69: Who are you talking to? Did you beat Zelda already?

KaibaMokuba: Serenity and no.

KaibaCorp69:Okay. So what happened at school today?

End of chapter two..

**_Okay. A little long, and a little boring. It'll be better in later chapters. Remember, I'm not updating until I get a reveiw, so just say "hi" or something. Anonomous reveiws accepted, too! Pl-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee reveiw! Extra credit STILL AVAILABLE._**


	3. Boring Life

Huge thanks to HiKari, Mokuba's guardian and nkitty29 for reveiwing!! Really, you have no clue how happy that made me! It was like getting an Alkaline Trio CD, only no one looked at me funny and said I was listening to suicide music. Anyhoo.. here's the next chapter!!

CHAPTER three..

Serenity was mad. Mai had just ditched her and Tea for Joey and then the two remaining had decided it was too weird for just two girls to go to the movies.

_It's Friday night and I'm home all night._

_(All night)_

_And Saturday Night doesn't look much better._

_(Ooo ahh ooo)_

_And nobody likes me because I'm a loser_

_(Hey! You're a loser!)_

_But everything's gonna go my way someday_

_Someday._

_Everything's gonna go my way someday._

_Who am I kidding?_

_Nothing ever goes my way._

So she listened to The Boring Life by The Sly Caps. (The song above) It seemed to describe her weekend so far. Argh. She blasted her music for nearly an hour and then signed onto AOL. At least Mokuba was on.

AlkalineKiddo: Hey Mokuba. What's up?

KaibaMokuba: Not much. Talking to Seto. Did you realise there's a dance this coming Friday? I'm going to ask Nina. She is really nice and she's in our old school.

AlkalineKiddo: I'm avoiding Tristan and Duke

KaibaMokuba: your stalkers won't leave you alone?

AlkalineKiddo: I know I should be flattered, but for some reason I'm not

KaibaMokuba: There comes a point where liking turns into stalking.. They hit that point about a year ago.

AlkalineKiddo: Very, very funny, Mokuba.

KaibaMokuba: But oh so true :-P

AlkalineKiddo: I'll give you that.

Then there was another window that popped up. Accept message from: KaibaCorp69. She clicked yes.

KaibaCorp69: Thank you for saving Mokuba today. I will repay you somehow.

AlkalineKiddo: No need.

KaibaCorp69: I will, though.

Just then Joey yelled up the stairs that he was home. Oh no! Joey! She quickly typed to Kaiba

AlkalineKiddo: Uh, I've gotta go. Joey's coming. Bye.

KaibaCorp69: Okay. Call me Seto.

_....Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba.... POV change.._

What had possessed him to type that?! He must not have enough caffine..

_Serenity Wheeler.. POV change.._

Okay. Weirdness..

THE END OF CHAPTER THREE!

Wow. That was mostly chat. Well, it'll be dedicated to HiKari then.. The only other YGO punk I know :-P WOW THAT WAS LONG!


	4. She's Going With WHO!

Thanks again to nkitty59 and to Kari who came up with some ideas for the story. Thanks!! :-D This is what nkitty, at least, has been waiting for- HOW SETO PAYS SERENITY BACK!! And emo-screamo freak plays the sodapop game.. what will her results be?

**Serenity's POV.. Monday..**

School. How was she going to avoid Duke and Tristan? Just lay low. Find Mokuba and hide behind him. Or not. He's asking Nina to the dance. Middle school and High School wait in the same area. Oh no! She could hear Tristan and Duke fighting about something. _'Plan B- BATHROOM!'_ she thought, and ran to the bathroom as fast as humanly possible. She reached it and saw.. TEA DOING A VICTORY DANCE?!

"Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! I got a date! I got a date! To the dance! To the dance! With Yugi! With Yugi! Woo-woo-hoo!" At that point she noticed a amazed Serenity and turned beet red. Obviously she stopped dancing. Serenity got an evil smirk on her face.

"Wow, Tea. That was wonderful. Next time you should probably go into the bathroom that girls won't be coming in to escape crazed admirers."

Tea turned even redder. "Shut up, Renny. Or I'll tell Duke or Tristan that you want to go to the dance with them."

And Serenity shut up. "So.. when did this happen and how?"

"About half an hour ago Yugi and I were walking to school and he stopped and said 'Tea do you wanna go to the dance with me? I'd really like it if you would.' and I said yes and then when we got there I said. 'I've gotta go to the bathroom.' and left here and did the victory dance. But it was worth it to have you walk in here just because he asked me!" Tea squealed. (A/N- maybe Tea's a little bit OOC, but I think that almost any girl would react really happily and Tea's a dancer so.. yeah..)

"The dance is going to be a halloween dance. What are you guys going as? I'm going to be a punk fairy." (Thanks Kari )

"I dunno. Joey says Yugi and Yami should go as mini-me and Doctor Evil. They don't know yet if they're going to."

"Oh."

Tea smiled. "So who are YOU going with, Ren?"

"No one."

Tea seemed about to say something, but the bell rang. Serenity went to her locker, put in the combination and..

Nearly got hit by a rose. She picked it up, and it read..

"Do you want to go to the dance with me? Please? From Tristan."

That was a bit pathetic. Serenity got her books from her locker and put the rose back in. Avoidance for the rest of the-

Her feild of vision was flooded with pink. Roses again. In her face. Luckily they were thornless. The roses were removed to reveal the face of Duke.

"Hey Ren. Wanna go to the dance with me?"

_'Ugh,' _she thought. _'What happened to avoiding them?!'_ Then Tristan walked by.

"What's your answer to my question, Ren?"

_'Argh!'_

"Uh.. Sorry, guys, but I'm going with someone else."

Duke and Tristan's faces were filled with shock.

**"WHO?!"** They demanded in unison. Eek. She'd never thought of that. Then there were footsteps and an arm slid around her shoulders.

"Me."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!

At Cavanaugh Park  
Where I used to sit  
All alone in the dark  
And dream about things  
That I cannot say  
You always said destiny  
Would blow me away  
And nothing's gonna blow me away   
  
At Cavanaugh Park  
Where you used to take me  
To play in the sand  
And said to me, "Son, one day you'll be a man.   
"And men can do terrible things."  
Yes they can   
  
And there was never any place  
For someone like me to be   
Totally happy  
I'm running out of clock and that  
Ain't a shock  
Some things never do change  
Never do change  
  
At Cavanaugh Park  
We used to get high  
Watching teams as they fought  
They loved my friend Adam  
But he always got caught   
Man, that kid made fucking up look cool  
Aren't we all so cool now? No  
  
And there was never any place  
For someone like me to be  
Totally happy  
I'm running out of clock and that  
Ain't a shock  
Some things never do change  
Never do change  
  
Never do change  
Never do change  
Never do change  
  
At Cavanaugh Park  
Where I used to think  
That my life would be good  
And I would do things  
That I thought that I should  
And no one's going to tear me down  
  
And there was never any place   
For someone like me to be  
Totally happy  
I'm running out of clock and that  
Ain't a shock  
Some things never do change   
  
And there was never any place  
For someone like me to be   
Totally happy  
I'm running out of clock and that  
Ain't a shock  
Some things never do change  
Never do change  
Never do change  
Never do change

JUST KIDDING! I'm not that evil! 0:-)

There was Seto Kaiba, standing behind her. Man, when he said he'd repay her he meant it!! The two walked off.

"Seto, you just repayed me in full, I hope you know."

"I know. I don't usually go to school functions. Well, if I don't go now I'll be late. See you around."

"Yeah. Bye." With that, Serenity went in the other direction. Joey was going to kill her, but she had a date that wasn't Tristan or Duke!

REAL end of chapter four.

How did you like it? Did you cry when I left you that cliff-hanger? Probably not, since we all knew who it was. About that Tea-Yugi thing, I didn't know it was going to happen until I typed it. Werd. Halloween costume ideas? I'm open to suggestions!


	5. The Dance

Serenity got back from a day of school- thinking about the morning's events, avoiding people, spending lunch with Mokuba as he talked about Nina. She ran into the house and saw Joey.

"Hey, Joey! A lotta homework. Bye!"

He seemed clueless. Good. The less he knew, the better. Oh.. he was gonna KILL her. The phone rang, and she picked up in case it was Kaiba.

_'Why did I just call him Kaiba? He is Seto.'_ Joey was looking at her funny. She must have shown her puzzlement at herself on her face.

"Hello?"

"Can I talk to Joey?"

"Uh.. yeah, Tristan. Here he is." Then she ran. She knew what was coming. The "You let KAIBA go to the dance with your sister and not ME?!" The "WHAT?! SERENITY!!!" Oh.. there it was.

"WHAT?! SERENITY!!!"

Here we go..

Serenity rushed downstairs. Better get it over with.

The phone had been hung up. Uh-oh..

"I HEARD THAT YOU WERE GOING TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE WITH _KAIBA_! _KAIBA!_ How COULD YOU?! YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF THAT-"

And before Joey could finish his sentence and make this fic PG-13, the phone rang.

Serenity answered it. "Hello?"

"You will hang up if it's Kaiba." That was Joey's only response.

"Hi. It's Seto."

Oh, _hi Tea!_"

"Fine then. Take the call with Tea. Maybe she can convince you not to go with Kaiba." Joey again.

"I said _Seto_"

"Yes I know, _Tea. _Joey was just talking to me about the _upcoming dance_."

"Oh."

Serenity reached her room and shut the door.

"What did you want to tell me, Seto?"

"I'm going as an emo prince. To the halloween dance, I mean."

"I'm going as a punk fairy." (A.N.- again, thanks Kari!!)

"Cool. Oops. I've got to go. Mokuba wants to call Nina. He's going as Aragorn."

"With Nina as Arwin."

"Yep. Bye"

"See ya."

Serenity was finally at the dance. She saw a bunch of people. Tea, as Eowin and Yugi as Farimir. Wow, LOTR was popular. Two girls as Luigi and Mario, one about 5'9" and the other close to 5'. They were saying things such as "Woah, Kari! This is awesome!" and "You bet, Asia! This is so much better than when you went as a hippy!" Then laughter would follow. But right now the two didn't concern her. She was looking for Seto, the emo prince. She had no doubt he'd look as emo as she did punk. Her black wings and red dress inspired the punkness.

"I'm here."

Serenity turned around to face Seto, who truly did look the emo prince. He had wet marks under his eyes, they were red and puffy, the circlet on his head only magnified the effect of the shirt that said, "Nobody likes me, everybody hates me." and on the back it said "Cheer up Emo Kid- Punchline."

The first song was fast, and Serenity looked about for Joey- making sure he wasn't an axe murderer with a real axe. But no, he was Kenshin from Rorouni Kenshin (My new anime that I love). His hair was died and he had a sword and ponytail. Still potentially dangerous.

The next song was slow, but Seto's cell phone rang. Serenity sighed and looked around for Mokuba. She found him, but she found him alone. Where was Nina? She went to Mokuba.

"What's wrong, Moku?"

"Nina didn't want to go with me. She broke up with me last night on he phone because a football player asked her out."

"Sorry, Moku. You'll find a better date."

"Probably not."

At that point Seto found him.

"Mokuba. What's wrong?"

Mokuba retold the story and the three stayed toggether the rest of the night, until the last slow song was announced.

"I'll be getting our stuff, Seto. Bye, Ren." Then he walked off.

Seto looked kind of awkward. "So.. Do you want to dance? I wouldn't want Duke or Tristan to come and make you dance with them." The last part he said teasingly.

"Sure. I'll protect you from rabid fangirls."

The dance passed swiftly.. that is until the girl in the Luigi garb shouted-

"WOAH! THAT GUY LOOKS MURDEROUS!" She was pointing to Joey.

"Ah.. Seto, can I get a lift to Tea's house?"

"Sure."

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

Slow updates in the future.. But the good news is that Kari was featured in here and the dance is over. But what will come? FIND OUT SOON!!


	6. The Limo

Chapter six

Serenity's POV.. In the limo..

_'Wow. This limo is HUGELY ENOMOUSLY GIGANTOUSLY HUMUNGOUSLY LARGELY BIG!!!' _thought Serenity. But all she did was look at the other person in the HUGELY ENORMOUSLY.. well you get the picture.. big limo. And think about the awkward position she had just gotten herself into. In the HUGELY.. and all that stuff.. big limo, alone with her 'date' to the dance. Not good. BUT she had saved herself much awkwardness and sat down second, on the other seat.

"Um.. can I call Tea for a second?"

"Sure."

She dialed Tea's cell phone and it rang twice, so she was just beginning to worry. Then, luckily, it was picked up by Tea.

"Hello, Tea speaking!" _'Wow. Someone sounds a little bit happy'_

"Hey Tea, I'm on my way to your house, tell Joey I got a ride there with uh.."

"I'm at my house. I'll call Joey and say that I forgot to tell him that you were coming home with me. Bye!"

"Bye."

A few more minutes and then they were there. The limo driver guy (I can't remember what they're called) opened the door, and then left. _'Oh great.'_

She turned around to see that he had followed her.

'_Wow this is awkward..'_

"Well.. That was fun. I hope Mokuba feels better soon."

Seto smiled. "I'm sure he will. I've never gone to a school function before.. Other than school."

"Wow. Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did. It probably had alot to do with you being there. The only other person had fun with is Mokuba."

By this time, Serenity was praying for an interruption. ANY interruption.

"You're alot diferent than Mokuba, though. He's my brother, but you're.. kind of different."

She could see what was coming. She felt that it should be stopped. If Joey ever found out..

"There's really not a title for what you are. Not friend. I a little more than that. But maybe.."

Serenity's interruption happened. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rennie. Just checking to see if you were really at Tea's."

"Of course I am, Joey!"

End..


	7. Chatting

Okay, clarifying stuff...

I don't own anything... except my guitar, Lazarra. No, I don't own YuGiOh!, Mountian Dew, The Tide by The Spill Canvas, Alkaline Trio, The Used, My Chemical Romance, Placebo,

Dance was on Friday

The previous 6 chapters sucked.

Any other stuff that gets you confused, reveiw and ask.

Answering Reveiws...

JoeysLoveSlave2- Just to clarify, it _is _The Tide. It's by The Spill Canvas. Thanks for trying to correct it, though. It's good to know people are paying attention. I'm not a big InuYasha fanfic reader. I really have only watched a few episodes. I'll read the other YGO one, though!

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian- I have updated, my punk friend, and this update is just for you!

Krissy119- Glad you liked it! Thanks for reveiwing! I gave you some fluffy-shyness. Of course, I'm not a very good fluffer. I'm really a better "Oh jeez, he likes me! RUN AWAAAAAAAY!!! But I intend to go against my nature to give the people what they want. If they're really nice and tell me that's what they want.

FanofWriters- The Tide by The Spill Canvas. Thanks! Glad you like it!

Too lazy to reply to others! If you reveiw fo this chappie, I'll reply!

This chapter is for Kari!

"Looks like I have to go now!" said a very nervous Serenity. "Thanks for the ride! You're the best!" Then she rushed up to the door and rang the doorbell, and Seto went into his limo and drove out.

"Tea! Get down here and open the door! I'm freeezing!"

Footsteps were heard and Tea appeared.

"Hey Serenity. Joey asked for you when I told him I gave you a ride home."

"And you said...?"

"You couldn't come to the phone because you had to change out of your costume. "

"Thanks, Tea."

"You're welcome."

"Is Mai here yet?"

"Yeah. Come on now, let's go."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"He was about to ask you out?" Jeez. Mai was spastically happy.

"Yeah. You know Joey would KILL me if I did, so I just need to avoid him for... the rest of my life."

"You're overreacting, Rennie!" Tea was seriously disturbed if she thought she was right.

"No, Joey would kill HIM and then say that Kaiba had used Marik's Millenium Rod to mind-control me for his own evil purposes."

"Well that does sound like something Joey would do," Tea said. Yes! she was finally admitting that Joey would spaz and not denying it!

"What Joey doesn't know won't hurt him," said Mai with a wink. Wonderful. Mai planning to make an elaborate scheme to trick Joey.

"It will come back to smack me in the face."

And the talking continued, then sleepover activities were resumed.

SATURDAY, Seto's POV, Kaiba Mansion

Seto was beating himself up for what happened after the dance.

"I blame Mountain Dew. Maybe it was my emo prince costume. I got too emotional. Ugh."

So Seto sat down and thought of a way to fix it.

SATURDAY, Serenity's POV, Joey and Serenity's house

Serenity was avoiding Joey. She'd gotten up and made him pancakes, put them by his bed, set the alarm lock to wake him up in 5 minutes, went back to her own room, and started doing homework...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wow, I'm pooped. It wasn't the longest chapter in history, but I promise fluff in the next chapter!

-The Incredible Emo Kid


	8. Video Games and a Bit of Fluff

I don't own Mountain Dew, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or anything else.

WOW!!! _23 reveiws!!! _I love you guys!! I'll respond to the reveiwers now.

BPrincess- Thanks! I thought this was a really awful story, so thanks for inspiring me!!

Nikku- Here's my update!

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian- Kari, you're the best!! Thanks so much for the compliments! I feel like an all-grown-up writer wih 2- soon to be 3- stories up!!

Ennel- Well, I'll try to update every weekend, since that's the only time I can use the computer.

Mew Inu- Thanks, I try to bring out the overprotective brotherness in Joey. Here's your fluff!

Now, onto the story!!

Saturday Morning again, Still Serenity's POV, still Serenity's and Joey's house

Serenity had a can of mountain dew in her hand. _Wow, I'm going to have hyper spazzo syndrome _(Mai and Serenity's version of sugar high) _if I don't stop drinking so much Mountain Dew!_

The phone rang, and Serenity picked it up. It was Mokuba.

"Hi Serenity! Do you wanna come to my house today? We never got to play the Zelda game."

"Okay."

Serenity rushed out of the house and yelled, "Mom! I'm going to Mokuba's to play video games! I'll be back later!"

"Okay dear."

Then she heard Joey.

"Stay away from Kaiba!"

"I will, Big Brother!"

Saturday Morning still, Serenity's POV still, Kaiba Mansion (Or whatever it's called)

Serenity was playing Zelda, while Mokuba was giving encouragement and tips. This was wonderful!

"Moku, this is an awesome game! Wow, the graphics are awesome! And your tv is bigger than me!"

"Yeah, Seto thinks that a bigscreen tv improves the gaming experience."

"Seto plays video games?"

A new voice cut in, and the door opened and shut behind the newcomer.

"I play video games quite often when I get a break."

"Hi, Seto!" Mokuba and Serenity said at the same time, and then grinned at eachother momentarily.

They watched Serenity play Zelda for awhile, and then Serenity paused the game and said, "You guys must be tired of just watching play. Can we play Super Smash Bros.?"

"Yeah, but I have to warn you, Seto's really good at that game!" Mokuba said.

They played for a while, and then decided to see who was best. Mokuba lost first round and then left to do homework. That left Serenity and Seto. Serenity started to feel awkward again. In the end, Seto won with Marth. (Oh yeah, this is Super Smash Brother's Melee.)

"Wow. You're good at this."

"Thanks."

The two of them grinned at eachother.

Serenity's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serenity, it's Joey. Could you come home, I need your help with dinner because Mom's at work."

"Okay, I'll be home in a few minutes."

Serenity hung up.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks. I like walking."

"Okay, then. Bye."

Serenity kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

She then hurried out and yelled good-bye to Mokuba.

A/N- Wow, you should be happy for an update. And even fluff! Well, slight fluff...

-The Incredible Emo Kid


	9. La Vida Loca Por Serenity

THANKS FOR REVEIWS GUYS! Here's chapter NINE!

(After I thank you guys)

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Thanks for the reveiws on the other chapters! I'm giving you more now.

Seto's Assistant: Thanks for the reveiw!

Black-Death-646: People like my story! Whee!

Rikku: As if a reviewer could be annoying!

Kari: Ooo! I'm not all that great at fluff -' (Why do I write a romance fic again? Oh yeah! Because I want to! DUH Asia) Really you like SSBM? AWESOME! My vest player is Marth, which is why I used him. Hmm.. Seems like great minds think alike!

Dark Lord Makuta: Oh! That was a review that made me happy inside!

Mew Inu: My first review on this chapter! I gave you your fluff! YAY! Well, My little sister was in the other room playing video games while I was writing the last chapter-'

THANKS GUYS!

Serenity's POV, Serenity and Joey's house, Saturday (still, I know)

"Ren," said Joey, his mouth full of spagetti (Serenity's specialty), "Did you stay away from Kaiba?"

"Uh..."

Joey swallowed his spagetti. "YOU WERE NEAR DAT JERK!"

"Joey, it's his house, he just wandered into the room Mokuba and I were playing video games in, said a few words, and left. Nothing big," Serenity lied.

"What did he say?"

"'Did you finish your homework, Mokuba?', 'Dinner's at five.'. Seto didn't _do_ anything."

Then she realised her mistake.

"_SETO!"_

_"_I meant _Kaiba_ Joey! I must have accidently said it because Mokuba always says it"!

Joey frowned. "I'm startin' ta think that you're keeping some.. relationship.. with that arrogant Moneybags jerk a secret from me. First, you go to a dance with him, when I could have prevented Tristan and Duke asking you if you'd _asked_ me to. Then, ya go M.I.A. after the dance, and so is he. I don't buy the whole "Tea gave me a ride home and I was changin'" thing. Before you were in the shower and you put the phone in the bathroom and shouted so you could talk to me while I was on the phone. And _last_, your cell phone was _outside _Tea's house while I was on the phone. Then it came in a few minutes after, then stayed. Which means, you weren't there. You were with _Kaiba!_"

"Joey, we're just _friends. _I was afraid you'd be mad at me for being friends with him and we went to the dance as _friends_ and I didn't know you could have made them not ask!"

"_OR KAIBA'S BRAINWASHING YA! YOU'RE STAYING ME THE REST OF THE WEEKEND SIS!"_

And what a loooong weekend it was. Not that Serenity didn't like spending time with Joey-tachi. She did. It was those times when Mokuba called and Joey was there watching. So she had to decline every time Mokuba asked her over to play video games, saying she would explain later. And once Seto called. Joey was still standing right there. It went like this.

"Hi, this is Seto."

"Oh _hi Tea."_

"Not this again. The Mutt's there?"

"Don't call him that _Tea. _And yes, my wonderful big brother is here."

"_Joy._ He's watching you this whole weekend isn't he."

"Yeah Tea how did you _know!"_ exclaimed Serenity as if Tea (not Seto) had guessed some great secret (not just stated that she was under constant guard).

"Call it a lucky guess," he stated sarcasticly. "My fault?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Well, Tea, I've gotta go. See you later!"

CLICK

Oh yes, the exciting life for her, eh?

A/N- I'm oh so sorry for such a short chapter, but I've got alot of things to do. HECTIC week! Review puh-leeeease!

-The Incredible Emo Kid


	10. Joey's plan, the library, and lots of ch...

A/N- After another week of only being on the computer on weekends, hoping that my computer probation will end when my mom gets my report card full of A's (hopefully A's...) that I can be on the computer on weekdays and update more. HOLY CRAP! I'VE GOT _42_ _REVIEWS!_ WOW! Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile. You know what makes me giggle? Shaadi. His voice sounds carribbean but he's Egyptian. I just giggle until my little sister comes in to see why I'm giggling so hard my face is red and I've shot Mountian Dew out my nose. '

Anyway, onto answering reviews!

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian: Running away? Hmm.. I'll consider it. By the way, how do you get the light to shine on you? Whenever I try, it's always red light.. We'll see if Joey and Seto can get along, won't we? Thanks for reviewing, Kari!

SupaSpazzieKitten97: Gotta love Joey. He's awesome. Thanks for the review!

Seto's Assisstant: I'm planning on updating at least twice this weekend, if not more. I'm going to try to make this chapter long, so be very happy! Thanks for reveiwing!

Yami-Yugi-Girl: I'll read yours once I've finished with updating my three stories at least once apiece- Wow.. I'm developing a feeling of how it must feel if you have alot of stories at the same time! Thanks for reviewing!

Mew Inu: Your review made me giggle. Thinking of big, masculine Seto in a skirt.. Jeez I'm giggling again! Thanks for reveiwing and giving me a reason to giggle! (I've put a little humorous interlude into this chapter, I hope you like it!)

Coffee-Time: Joey is being pretty hard on her, but it doesn't matter because can still talk to "Tea" if she wants to. -P The tracking device came as an afterthought, I thought it was something Joey would do. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

DarklordMakuta: Serenity will escape the constant supervision of Joey- you'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

Wow. Answering reviews takes awhile... Xx But thanks for reviewing darlings. I'll update three times next week if I end up with at least fifty reviews after this chapter! (Yes on Valentine's Weekend, and yes it's bribery.)

**Monday morning, school, Serenity's POV..**

Serenity was hiding again.

Not from Duke.

Not from Tristan.

Not from some psychopath trying to take over the world.

But from Joey.

Yes, Joey.

After a weekend spent with Joey in overprotective big brother mode, anyone would be hiding from him. Serenity expected he was looking for her, but he'd never look where she was.

She was in the library.

Joey would never look there, so Serenity went around and found a book. She already had all her books and notebooks for her classes, so when the bell signifying that everyone could go to their homeroom rang, Serenity would sneak out and go to her homeroom so Joey wouldn't be able to somehow convince the guidance councillor that Serenity was advanced enough to be in all his classes, therefore ensuring her never leaving his sight again. The only way she'd been able to escaoem earlier was by being escorted by Tea to the girl's bathoom. Serenity then escaped to the library. There would be explaining to do later, but later could be _much_ later if she could go to Mokuba's house. But how would she face Seto? Would he avoid her for kissing him on the cheek? It was just on the cheek. And he'd had plenty of time to move if he hadn't wanted her to- she was short and had to stand on tiptoe to do it. It was still pretty embarassing though. He hadn't indicated he liked her. It was probably pity that made him call her.

Serenity was staring at the cover of a book as if it was the most interesting thing in her life. It was called Sunshine and it had very pretty patterns in black all around it. It was interesting, but not _that_ interesting. (Sunshine is my favorite book. It's by Robin McKinley.)

"A good book"

Serenity jumped. She never noticed anyone come up behind her. She turned around, and there was Seto.

Serenity blushed. "I haven't read it yet. I was thinking. Sometimes I just get thinking and stare into space."

Seto smiled like he did at his little brother, only a bit different. He smiled as if Serenity was... something. Something special.

This made Serenity a bit less uncomfortable. He did seem like he liked her now, in person. Maybe even... more than a friend.

And Serenity smiled back.

And they were there, smiling at eachother when the bell rang for going to homeroom.

Serenity, who hadn't realised it was this late, jumped and rushed to get her stuff. Seto got there first. Like a perfect gentleman, carrying her books.

"Where's your homeroom"

"It's the Science room."

"Well, then thats right on my way. I'm in the other science room."

Serenity smiled, as if she wasn't nervous Joey or one of his friends would spot them. They started walking toward the science rooms.

People looked at them. Joey would hear about this by the end of first block.

Seto handed her books, and as she headed in he asked"Are you coming to the house afterschool"

"Sure."

"Good."

Humorous Interlude

Bakura delivers his line about being the darkness.

"You know what that means, Marik"

"What does it mean"

Speakers appear out of nowhere. A disco ball comes from the ceiling. Bakura's whole body comes back.

"Can't touch this- duh duh duh duh... dum dum.. dum dum.. Can't touch this..."

Bakura starts dancing.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! HELP! RA SAVE ME! I FORFEIT! YOU WIN! JUST STOP"

And this is how Bakura being "the darkness" and shaking his groove thing saved the world.

End interlude

**Joey's POV, History, First Block Monday**

Joey was calmly listening to a lecture from his teacher about Midievil History. Okay, really he was plotting ways to kill Seto Kaiba.

And he hadn't even heard who had carried his sister's books.

The girl next to him was whispering to his friend about Kaiba.

"And he carried her books all the way to her homeroom. Isn't that sweet"

"You bet it is! Who's the lucky girl?''

Joey was praying for an answer that wasn't his sister. _Please, don't say Serenity. Please, please, please don't say Serenity._

"Serenity Wheeler."

Joey leapt up. "Tha jerk needs ta lay off ma sista"

The teacher glanced at him. "Does this have anything to do with midievil history, Mr. Wheeler"

"That _EVIL JERK_ is GONNA BE HISTORY"

With that Joey sat down and plotted what would be worse than death for Seto Kaiba. And what could be worse than death?

A broken heart, that's what.

_I need to make him fall for Serenity. Then I make her like someone better than him. Like... YUGI! He's completely harmless! All I have to do is make him like Rennie. He wouldn't go for the breaking Kaiba's heart thing. And Kaiba will like Serenity more if I'm trying to keep them away. HA! I HAVE TO BRING THEM TOGETHER TO PULL THEM APART!_

Another humorous interlude

"The plaintiff, Bakura, claims that this band, The Darkness, stole his trademark."

"Does Bakura have it copyrighted"

"Uh... no."

And off Bakura goes to copyright the phrase "I am the darkness."

Poor Bakura. Destined to get picked on at every change of POVs this chapter. At least he won't be the victim next chapter.

(I haven't decided who the next victim will be.)

End Interlude

**Seto's POV, Science, First Block Monday**

Seto put on his trademark glare and scowl. It wouldn't be good for people to think he had become soft, and over some girl. Even though he had a tiny soft spot for her. Just seeing her made him happy. Like a star that shines every night, and you feel like it shines just for you. _Or does my star shine for Devlin, or the mutt's lackey? Is this star shining for... Mokuba even! That would be the worst. If she liked Mokie, I'd give her up. I'd have to. _He cheered himself with other thoughts. _If she liked Devlin or the mutt's lackey, I could easily make her see who was better. She would be mine anyway. And then, I'd have my little star all to myself._

Ah, wittle Seto has his first crush. People say first love should be bottled up and saved. Such is the sweetness.

Seto- sweet!

No way.

You know what it is by now...

"YOU CAN'T SEND ME TO AN ASYLUM! I AM THE DARKNESS! I AM THE DARKNESS! THE _DARKNESS_ I TELL YOU! THE DARKNESS"

"It's never dark in this asylum."

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

End Interlude...

(A/N- I'm waaay to lazy to do all the blocks. Here it is at lunch.)

**Serenity's POV, Library, Lunch Block**

Joey knew. Serenity knew he knew. The whole school knew. So here she was again, hiding out in the library. But this time, Mokuba was with her.

"Uh Moku, where's your brother"

"Lunchroom, why"

Then it struck Mokuba why. Joey was in the lunch room. Joey would kill Seto. Or try to.

They rushed to the lunchroom, but it had already begun.

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTA YA JERK"_

"When did your sister become incapable of deciding who she can and cannot be friends with? She looks perfectly capable to me. And the fact that I'm one of those friends is something you'll have to get over."

_"SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT YOU'RE EVIL"_

"Does better duelling skills than you make someone evil? More intelligence? Then alot of people are _evil._"

Then Mokuba ran in.

"Big brother, don't fight with Joey! Come on, we can eat lunch in the library."

"Fine." Seto had a good indication of who was going to be in the library.

And the three ate their lunch and joked and had a wonderful time. Joey counted this as his first victory, because he also knew who was going to be in the library.

**Same POV, Kaiba Mansion, Afterschool**

Mokuba and Serenity lay on their stomachs facing eachother, binders in front of them.

"So you think number 5 is B. I really think it's C."

"It is _so_ B, Ren"

Seto looked up from his laptop.

"What's the question"

"Which has the evilest Yami- Yugi, Bakura, or Marik. I know it's Bakura."

"But Marik was more evil"

"But he wasn't a _yami._"

(Sorry if you guys dissagree. I couldn't think of anything.)

"Ugh. I'm hopeless" said Serenity.

"Well, the good news is that we're finished with our homework."

"And it's a Monday, so that means..."

Seto winced. He had invented this tradition with Mokuba.

"ICE CREAM HOUR"

You got to eat as much ice cream in an hour as you could, because the only time during the week you could have it was Monday and weekends.

They both raced to the kitchen and came back with gallons of ice cream and large spoons. Even Seto had a spoon.

Serenity was eating hers and getting extreme brainfreeze when a spoon came into her bowl.

She smacked whoever it was on the head, thinking it was Mokuba. But it was Seto, chocolate now in his hair.

"_This... is... war."_

"Uh-oh."

Seto picked up the nearest gallon of ice cream and flung bits of ice cream at Serenity. She ran for the kitchen and came out with a cutting board sheild and a sprayer connected to the sink.

"Don't move, or you will be soaked"

He moved. He flung ice cream into her face.

"_It's on"_

By the time they were done, Serenity was completely brown and chocolatey and Seto was completely soaked. It was a miricle that nothing had gotten on anything else. Mokuba peeked from behind a couch to see the two grinning at eachother again.

He left.

"I am completely covered in chocolate thanks to you, _Seto Kaiba. _What am I going to tell my mom"

"You got into a fight with a gallon of ice cream. You lost."

"I did not"

And an hour later, Serenity headed back home, still brown and chocolatey, in the backseat of the huge limo, next to a completely soaked CEO.

A/N- You like? This chapter was oh so fluffy-ish. The fluff is so thick you could cut it with a knife!

-The Incredible Emo Kid


	11. Joeys Plan Is Started

Hey, loves. Here's the next installment of The Tide!

Reviewers:

BPrincess: Thank you, thank you. Bows I consider a yami an ancient spirit. I think that Marik's evil spirit is kind of like Pedro... An embodiment of the bad side of you, that gets a little too real...

Dadspunkin: If I killed Tea, then I'd have the Tea Protection Agency after me! (Looks over shoulder.) But breaking an arm or two won't set them off... I hope.

Yami-Yugi-Girl:Thanks for reviewing, dear-

Ren's Best Mate (Formerly Seto's Assistant): Thanks, I was wondering if it was maybe too much fluff? Thanks, dearest!

Mew Inu: Thanks for the thought, love. I'm considering putting it in... Shall Seto be the next victim? Your thoughts could make it happen. Thanks!

RoseGoddess874: Thanks for the review, darling!

Computerfreak101: Thanks for complimenting the chapter, dear. It made me ever so happy!

Kari: Thanks, darling. You're the absolute _best._

Onto the story!

**Serenity's POV, Monday, the Limo**

Yes, again in the limo. But not so uncomfortable feeling this time. Being covered with ice cream probably had something to do with it. Serenity and Seto had been throwing blame at eachother. But in a good-humored way.

"I'm probably going to stick to the car, Kaiba" said Serenity, pretending to be mad. "It's going to be your fault."

"At least you're not dripping on the car, Serenity. You just _had_ to squirt me."

"You threw the first ice cream. You're dripping on me."

Kaiba shook his head, spraying Serenity with water. "Well, Serenity, deal with it."

The limo stopped.

"Well, Ren. Your stop."

Serenity tried to get out. She actually _was_ stuck.

"Seto! I actually _am_ stuck"

"No you're not. I'll get you out."

Seto got out of the car, dried his hands, grabbed Serenity's wrists, and started pulling.

"God, how much ice cream did you get"

"You should know! Every single piece of ice cream you flung at me hit"

Seto winced. He'd emptied two gallons onto Serenity. He kept pulling.

The door opened. "_Kaiba! Unhand ma sista"_

Kaiba pulled again. Serenity came unstuck. They both flew back.

Kaiba sat up and rubbed his head. He stood up.

Joey was livid. _His_ sister and _Kaiba._ _Together_ in a _limo._

Yugi was going to have the call _tonight_. He would fall for his sister and Kaiba would have a broken heart. (MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...)

Joey took his sister's arm. "C'mon Ren"

Serenity looked back and gave Seto a smile and wave before the door slammed and Seto heard"Uh... Why are you covered in chocolate Ren"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Humorous Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Tea was sitting on a park bench in the summer.

"I love sun. It reminds me of friends"

A squirrel came down a tree.

"I love squirrels. They remind me of friends."

An old lady walked down the street.

"I love old ladies. They remind me of friends."

A girl with a hammer came running at Tea.

"I love girls with hammers. They remind me of... ARGH! NO! THE PAIN! THE HORROR! THE AGONY"

The girl was beating her with a hammer.

"NO! THIS I NOT WHAT FRIENDS DOOOOOO"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

End Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Joey dialed Yugi's number. He would make Yugi like Serenity, and Yugi would never suspect Joey was doing anything but venting.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Humorous Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Bakura poked Marik.

Instantly Tea was there. "BAKURA! Friends don't poke friends! It's not nice! Tell Marik you're sorry"

The two flipped Tea off and walked away.

She shouted after them"FRIENDS DON'T FLIP FRIENDS OFF"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

End Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Now, all Joey had to do was convince Serenity that he didn't mind her hanging out with Kaiba. That would take the challege- therefore the excitement- out of hanging out with him.

Never did it occur to Joey that Serenity and Seto were friends for a reason.

Because they had very compatible personalities.

Joey knocked on Serenity's door.

"Come in."

Serenity, who was reading in her big green chair, looked up from her book as Joey came in and smiled. "Hey Joey."

"Hey Rennie. I just wanted to say sorry for freaking out at ya about hanging out wit Kaiba. Even if I dun like him doesn't mean you can't."

Serenity hugged her brother. "Thanks Joey! That means alot to me."

Little did she know that it was just a part of Joey's scheme.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Thanks everyone! And by the way, I don't have a problem with Tea, but someone suggested targeting her so I did. You suggest it, I use it.

-The Incredible Emo Kid


	12. Yugi's Crush

Since I'm doing this chappie right after writing the last one, there are no reviews.

**Tuesday Morning, Domino High School**

Serenity was standing in the hall, talking to Mokuba.

"Vanilla is _not_ the best ice cream! Chocolate is" (Hmmm.. Wonder why )

"Vanilla is _so_ the best ice cream! It goes with anything! Strawberries, chocolate syrup, peanut butter, caramel, and everything else"

"But chocolate is so much more _interesting_"

Mokuba looked behind Serenity and widened his eyes. "Gotta go, Ren"

Serenity turned around to see...

(Can you guess?)

Yugi.

He was blushing like _crazy_.

"Hey Serenity."

"Uh, hi Yugi."

(Just to clear it up in the future, Yami is the one Tea went to the dance with and likes, Yugi is free to like Serenity or whoever he wants.)

"Joey told me that your favorite band was Alkaline Trio. I really like their music."

Serenity smiled at Yugi, and he turned even redder. "That's awesome! What other bands do you like"

He listed a bunch of bands, all of them but one that Serenity loved.

"I've never heard of the Spill Canvas before."

"Really"

"Nope."

Yugi pulled his cd player out of his backpack. The headphones were the kind that go in your ear and are connected by wires. This made them have to have their heads rather close, and Serenity almost poked her eye out on one of Yugi's spikes. They stood laughing.

Seto Kaiba had been observing the whole thing, and was very annoyed. No that Yugi had a chance, but... What if he did?

Seto let himself address a topic that he had been avoiding since Saturday.

Did she kiss everyone on the cheek? Or was he special?

He watched Yugi and Serenity having their heads close, listening to the Spill Canvas, and hoped she didn't. Yugi obviously liked Serenity, and Yugi was Joey's best friend, which would make it easier to see eachother.

Ugh. He was so confused. The bell rang, and he watched Serenity and Yugi walk away, side by side, talking like old friends, and felt something like a knife wedge in his chest.

Heartbreak maybe? Jealousy?

I think so.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Thanks, for reading this, love. One more chappie to go until I fulfill my promise! And if any of you want me to read your fanfics, I'd be happy to. I always need new ones to read!

-The Incredible Emo Kid


	13. Valentine's Day Interlude

Hello again, loves. I told you last week that if I got 50 or more reviews by the end of chapter ten, I'd write three chapters this week. Here's chapter Thirteen.

Oh, yeah. It's an interlude, which means it's what would happen if it was a specific time or place, with all the characters acting the way they act at _this point_ in the story. Enjoy, darlings!

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Serenity was standing in the hall again with Mokuba. Smiling, she gave him a candy bar.

"I got you candy, Moku! Thanks for being my best friend this year"

Mokuba smiled and accepted it. "Thanks, Ren!You're the best! I figured with the amount of candy you get from your fan club, you don't have room in your locker for any more." Serenity stuck her tongue out at him.

Two voices came from behind her. "Hey, Serenity"

She turned around and saw Duke and Tristan, hands behind their backs. She faked a smile. "Hi Duke! Hi Tristan"

Duke revealed a box of chocolates and a half dozen roses. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rennie. Maybe we can go out tonight."

"Uh, I can't. I promised Joey I'd stay home."

Tristan took his smaller box of chocolates and a dozen roses. "For the most beautiful girl in Domino."

_Resist urge to roll eyes..._ thought Serenity.

She barely contained an eye roll.

"Thanks, both of you." The bell rang, very conveniently.

"Gotta go! Bye, guys"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Humorous Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A girl sat at her computer desk writing a Valentine's Day fanfiction. She sighed, and thought of the flowers and candy she _wouldn't_ be getting this year. To have a valentine...

The phone rang. The girl's mom called down the stairs"(Name withheld)! It's for you"

The girl picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi, it's (Name also withheld, but this person is the only person she really wants to give her candy and be her valentine). I was wondering if you'd like to do something Friday. You can be my valentine."

The girl was just about to say yes, when she woke up.

Can you guess who it was?

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

End interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Serenity opened her locker and went to pull out a book, when she saw a single red rose. Attatched was a note that said "Happy Valentine's Day -Seto.

She felt a warm feeling in her stomach the rest of the day. Her heart kept fluttering when she thought about it. He waved at her in the hall, and she smiled a huge smile and waved back. She asked to be excused to the girl's room, but really went to her locker and put a chocolate heart she made herself into his locker.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Humorous Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Joey took an actress trying out for a YGO play's hand.

"Will you be Mai Valentine"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

End Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Serenity was walking out of the school (Walking on clouds ) when Yugi came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. He gave her a white rose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Serenity."

He was blushing like mad, and he fled.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Humorous Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Bakura couldn't walk for all the fangirls hanging onto his arms, legs, and stomach.

"Be my valentine, Bakura"

"No, be _my_ valentine, Bakura"

Yami Bakura came out and sent them all to the shadow realm. He kicked one.

"Your valentine shall be the darkness"

They all woke up.

"Crap! I forgot I was the darkness"

He ran away.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

End Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Mai had gotten so many Valentine jokes she was ready to scream. The next person to say "Be Mai Valentine" Would die. Slowly and painfully!

Joey was lounging against the locker next to hers. "Hey Mai."

"Hey Joey."

"Be my valentine" he said. And she didn't kill him. She hugged him.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The end of this chapter. And by the way, nothing in this chapter is referred to again. It's like none of it never happened.

-The Incredible Emo Kid


	14. Seto's Anger

Hey darlings! Sorry, but answering reviews this time is just not possible. No motivation. I didn't have a Valentine. Ugh... It's 11:00. I said I would be done with this chapter by tomorrow, so I have an hour.

Onto the story!

Wednesday Morning, Domino High School

Serenity and Yugi were talking again.

Seto was furious.

What happened to Monday? Ice cream war? Library? Ring a bell, Ren? Apparently not.

Mokuba came up to Seto. "Hey, bro!"

Seto tried not to look so furious. "Hey, Mokuba."

"Big bro, I've been thinking. Could Serenity come over tonight?"

"Yes, Mokuba." He resisted adding, 'If she isn't too enchanted by Yugi to do anything with anyone else.'

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Humorous Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

(Today's victim is.. EVERYONE!)

Yami first.

Yami was walking down the street, when he bumped into a little girl.

"I'm sorry little girl!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! MILLENIUM BUNNY! ATTACK!"

A gold bunny came from nowhere, crashing down on Yami. The horror! Carrots, purple spikes, and fur everywhere!

Yami was completely bald by the end.

"NOOOOOOO! I'M NO LONGER BISHIELICIOUS!"

He ran home crying. Poor guy.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

End Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Yugi had first bell with Serenity. Biology. Guess who else had Biology then? You guessed it. Bishielicious Seto. He was hardly paying attention to his expiriment, watching them laugh and fool around. His lab partner (MENTIONED IN CHAPTER TWO BRIEFLY!) was nervously trying to make Seto see that he was killing all the protists by focusing the slide too much.

"Uh, Kaiba.."

Seto glared at him.

"Are you planning to waste my time with meaningless chatter? You worthless piece of junk! I do all the work! _You_ use the microscope!"

That was what his partner was going to suggest anyway, so he took the microscope.

Kaiba fumed through biology, and the rest of the day. Serenity often looked behind Yugi to watch him fume. She wondered what was wrong. Did the stocks fall? Was Mokuba sick?

Little did either know the other was thinking about them...

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Humorous Interlude...

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Serenity were walking down the sidewalk. A little girl came up to Yugi and asked, "Can I have that puzzle around your neck?"

"NO!"

The girl's face clouded.

"Well then. Millenium Bunny! ATTACK!"

They all suffered much the same fate as Yami, except for Joey, who I spared because I was feeling kind.

Muah ha ha...

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

End Interlude...

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Last Bell...

THIS WAS IT! One more secong of Yugi and Serenity flirting and Kaiba would just... CRACK!

So he walked up to Serenity and said, right in front of Yugi, "Mokuba wants to know if you can come over to our place after school."

Serenity smiled. "Of course! I'd love to!"

"Okay, then."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A/N: Sorry loves. I'm tired. It took me 45 minutes to write this! Ugh! It usually only takes me about fifteen!

Sorry it's short.

-Emo Kid


	15. Seto's Plan

Hey, loves. Thanks for all the reviews. I have too many to answer...

Okay, so my average is like 6 per chapter, but that's alot! I have now, all alone, submitted 100 signed reviews. Who's da man? I am. (Okay, the man that's a girl)

I have now seen how this is going to end. There probably aren't foing to be more than 7 chapters after this one. And if Pedro runs off with the plot again, I will beat him!

CHAPTER 15... (WOW!)

While Serenity and Mokuba were playing video games, Seto planned how to get rid of Yugi. Killing him was out- way too suspicious. Making him move was, too. The only way was to confront Yugi verbally. Even if it risked 'the Pharoah' coming out. Yugi was bipolar, how could Serenity like him!

If Seto was Joey right now, he would definitely think she was brainwashed. But he didn't believe in that stuff.

abcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcd

HUMOROUS INTERLUDE

abcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcd

Ryou Bakura was standing on the sidewalk, as two girls- a 13-year-old and a 10-year-old- do-see-doed around, one yelling, "FISH AND CHIPS! FISH AND CHIPS!" and the other yelling, "BRITISH BOY! BRITISH BOY!" He was thoroughly creeped out. He started to back away, and they stopped dancing.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" asked the older one.

"Um, nowhere?" he answered, scared.

"That's what I _thought!_"

abcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcd

End Interlude

abcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcd

Serenity was ready to go home. Mokuba couldn't escort her home, though. He had homework. (Just like me. I really should do it.)

As Serenity walked to the door and opened it, she shouted, "Bye Moku, Bye Seto."

"Wait," said Seto. "You don't want to go out on the streets alone. There are some creepy people around here. I'll walk you home."

Serenity felt a bit awkward. "Okay."

They walked in silence for awhile. Then Serenity just had to break it. The silence was so awkward!

"So, uh... do you like Rurouni Kenshin?"

"Yes."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Awesome! Me too! My favorite character is Kenshin."

Seto nodded.

Serenity kept chatting, and he in turn answered. But she was a bit put-off by his not answering in more than one word. So, she was pretty much babbling about anything. Finally they got to her house. He walked her to her doorstep. _Uh-oh,_ she thought. _Only one thing this means... Joey will kill me._

Seto smiled. "What are you doing Friday?"

Serenity tried not to let her jaw drop. "Nothing."

"Would you like to go to a movie then?"

Serenity nodded.

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight." He leaned forward. _Uh-oh._

Just then the door opened. Joey looked shocked.

"Am I interrupting somethin'?" he said, tactless as ever.

"No," said Seto. "Serenity's got ice cream on her cheek." He wiped it off. "There." He left.

abcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcd

abcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcd

abcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcdabcd

Yes, short again. But there's not much going on in this one. I just wanted to establish Seto's date...

Hee hee...

I thought of this- YGO+InuYashamy new story. Joey and InuYasha against Kaiba, Duke, TKoga, and Tristan fighting for Serenity... yes. MUAH HA HA ha...

And readers that review Millenium School get... EXTRa CREDIT! That means I will give you a request.

Yes, I am resally THAT desperate.

Emo Kid


	16. Date Part One

If I get 100 reviews by the next chapter, I will be the happiest person in the world. I will truly love each of you with every single part of my cruel, emotionless(I've had kind of a bad day, people are saying that's how I am) heart. Thanks.

CHAPTER 16

Serenity fixed her hair, smoothing her clothes for the millionth time. Five minutes until Seto came. She had set Mai and Joey up on a date, and he wouldn't be home until late, hopefully. If he saw her in the limo... with Kaiba... he'd blow a gasket! The thought made Serenity feel as if she was getting away with something.

The Doorbell rang. It must be Seto.

As Serenity opened the door, she saw that Kaiba was not only _not_ in his usual trenchcoat, but there were no spikes at all. Wow. But there was a coat, quite like... a normal person's!

But Seto being in the coat made it extraordinary. It looked gorgeous on him, as much as Serenity tried to deny it. It just did.

Seto, meanwhile, was thinking something something along the same line about Serenity.

How cute.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," he answered.

"What movie are we seeing?"

Seto gave a trademark smirk. (Local fangirls pass out.) "Movie? Who said that?"

"You did."

He smirked wider. "Of course, with Joey there. I'm going to show you around the town."

Serenity looked confused. "But I live here, of course I know the town!"

"Not all of it."

Serenity looked at him. "Not the rich places- oh duh!"

If it's possible at all, his smirk grew even wider.

They got into the limo and rode off...

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

HUMOROUS INTERLUDE

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A girl sat at her keyboard, nearly falling asleep, thinking, 'It's for the readers! It's for the readers! I better get my 100 darned reviews!'

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

END INTERLUDE

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Seto opened the door to the limo, revealing a restaurant. It looked incredibly ordinary.

When Seto opened the door, Serenity saw that...

It was ordinary.

"This place has great pizza, which I think happens to be your favorite food."

Serenity looked at Seto as if he had grown another head.

"No, I'm not stalking you. You told Mokuba when I was there."

"Oh."

Who was being unresponsive now?

They got seated in front of everyone else, because of The Seto Kaiba and his Date. They got cheese pizza and started eating. Suddenly, the door _whooshed_ open. And in stepped...

(I'll give you two guesses)

Yugi.

He looked over at them, and got a sort of hurt look on his face. He looked down and muttered to himself. (Actually to his Yami.) He got on another cheerful look and walked up to them. "Hi, Serenity." He smiled, then looked at her companion and stopped smiling. "Hi, Kaiba," he said in a monotone voice.

"Hi, Yugi," Serenity said.

Seto was battling himself in his mind. Should he start a fight or leave it?

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

CLIFFIE! Vote- do you wantSeto and Yugi to fight, or do you want this to be solved calmly? YOU decide. I wait for at least three votes to update.


	17. Yugi and Seto Think, Serenity Gets Mad

A/N:You guys have no idea how much of an ego boost I get from those reviews. Reading them helps me decide what I want to do with this story. Well, I've finally figured out almost EVERY aspect of the final chapters, so... yeah. And to Jubilee, a muse that deserts you constantly is not always helpful.

CHAPTER 17

Seto contemplated if his choice was right. He had purposely brought Serenity here because Yugi ate here alot. He hoped that seeing him and Serenity together would crush the runt's hopes.

Like Seto wanted to crush him for beating him at dueling and daring to challenge him when he was dating. Or trying to date.

Serenity was completely oblivious as Yugi sat down and was glared at by Seto, who was imagining how many ways he could beat the runt until he ran away crying.

Yugi was busy, too, imagining how much Serenity would admire him after he beat Seto Kaiba not only at dueling, but also at dating.

Serenity started chattering, and the pizza arrived. Making exclaimations at the quality of the pizza, she wondered why the two were so quiet.

Imagination Seto gave Imagination Yugi a black eye.

Imagination Yugi was ripping upImagination Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon cards.

Serenity kept talking. Music, movies, evil villains bent on world destruction. But neither talked.

Imagination Yugi begged for mercy from Imagination Seto. Imagination Serenity held Imagination Seto's hand and commended him on his bravery.

Imagination Yugi put his arm around Imagination Serenity as Imagination Seto confessed that he had always wanted to be like Imagination Yugi.

Serenity finished one slice of pizza. She started on another. She asked Seto about Mokuba. He muttered, "He's okay," and brooded some more.

Imagination Seto laughed as Imagination Yugi asked for a duel, and lost horribly.

Imagination Yugi accepted Kaiba Corp. after Mokuba decided that Seto was unworthy and gave it to him.

Serenity asked Yugi how Yami was. He followed Seto's example. Serenity was getting angry.

Imagination Seto and Imagination Serenity walked off together.

Imagination Serenity 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at Imagination Yugi's superb dueling skills.

Serenity got up, interupting both Imagination Yugi and Seto wooing her.

"That's it!" she yelled. "You two can just brood alone! I have better things to do than sit around a pizza parlor trying to make a conversation with two brooding teenage boys!"

Everyone was looking at the three of them, and Yugi was turning a deep red. As Serenity left, a girl at a booth muttered, "You go girl!"

A/N: What will happen? No one knows... but me. Updates will be much less frequent in the future.

Emo Kid


	18. Joey as the Incredible Hulk

A/N-I warned you that updates would be _much_ less frequent in the future. I forgot what I was going to do with the rest of the story, so... reviews on what you liked about it are appreciated, so I know what to do more of. And thank you all for reviewing. You're the best. And I'm holding a competition for the new title of this story, because let's face it-The Tideis not only irrelavent, but also boring. I will pick the top three and you guys will vote on the one that wins, okay? Thanks! Now, onto the story. And to warn you, mild swearing in this chapter.

**Chapter 18** (How is it possible that we're this far, and I still don't have a good title?)

As Serenity walked home from her disasterous date at the pizza parlour, it started to rain. And not just any storm, butan Angsty Teen Storm was pouring its sorrows onto her head.

And Serenity was wearing a skirt.

So, walking home on that cold, wet, dark night, she did some thinking. Well, mostly brooding. But, of course, some was thinking.

_I'm going to kill them._

_Should I tell Joey?_

_Joey will kill me!_

_No, wait! Joey will kill them!_

_I am SO telling Joey!_

Okay, people. Now, don't scorn poor Serenity because she decided to tell her big overprotective brother on them. We all have bad days sometimes. Now, if you were on the date with a boy of your dreams, and he just sat there brooding while local fangirls drooled and you stuffed your face with pizza to pretend the silence wasn't deafening, you would be in a bad mood, too. We all sink a little lower than normal when we're depressed and being rained on by the Angsty Teen storm.

After walking two miles and deciding never to wear high heels again, Serenity finally arrived home to find the light on.

_Oh, God! Joey must have already called the police by now!_

Luckily for Serenity, Joey hadn't called the police. He was standing by the door, waiting for Serenity to get home. As soon as Serenity saw him standing by the door, anxiously waiting for his little sister to get home, she burst into tears. Then she ran, soaking wet, into her brother's arms and sobbed out the whole story. By the time she was done, Joey had her on the couch with her favorite blacket wrapped around her shoulders and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey, watching the Tokyo Mew Mew d.v.d.s he had bought her for Christmas for the fifteenth time. After she had finished the story, pint, and d.v.d.s, it was about nine o'clock. Even though it was early, she told Joey to pick up the phone whenever it rang, and anyone other than Seto and Yugi calling would please let communicate with her, but if Seto or Yugi called, give them a piece of his mind!

After several calls from Tea, Mai, and her other schools friends, Seto called. The conversation went like this:

"Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Serenity?" said a masculine voice that definitely belonged to Seto Kaiba. (A/N- Mild swearing.)

All Hell broke loose.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTA' AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER! YOU JERK, YOU ! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTA' FOREVER! YOU HURT HER AND I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!"

Seto had nothing to say. Clearly this was not the right time to call Serenity.

"Oh, and Serenity says not to bother to talk to her in school. She doesn't want to spend time wit' a jerk like you."

And that pretty much dropped the bomb on Seto's self esteem.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The end of chapter 18! Woo hoo!

And are there any Tokyo Mew Mew fans out there? I'm starting to get into that show, in case you didn't notice by Serenity's comfort rituals...

Emo Kid


	19. The Final Chapter!

Holiness and mokeys! How can it have beenover three months since I updated! Well, this is a bit sudden, but it's the last chapter! I know, I know, I didn't tell you guys. Feel free to beat me with large blunt objects. I deserve it for the three month writer's block and sudden end to the story. But I have an explaination! I have a temporary infatuation complex. You could also call it a boyfriend, I guess. Even though heisn't REALLY my boyfriend, just a guy that holds my hand and puts his arm around me and... oops. I'm making him sound like a boyfriend, aren't I? But boys are evil, so remember to update before three months and learn from me, okay kids? (Even though I'm probably younger than all of you.) Also, I went on vacation and had final exams and... if I keep making excuses you are ALL going to beat me, so NOW WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (Well, at least one or two of you...), THE TIDE CHAPTER 19, THE END!

**Chapter Start**

Serenity was depressed the rest of the weekend, and not even five pints of Chunky Monkey, the Fruit's Basket DVD Box Sets, and a clown (Yes, Joey hired a clown for his little sister. Pathetic, ne? Or maybe just sweet...) could cheer her up. Perhaps it was because Joey had been right all along, and Seto was a big jerk, and she had been stupid enough to almost choose him over her own flesh and blood.

Or maybe it was because that clown smelled funny and had hit her in the face with a pie.

Either way, she was depressed. And it was Monday. Which meant facing Yugi and Seto again.

So Serenity got up at 5:30 and got to the school an hour before class started to try to hide out in the bathroom.

Unfortunately for Serenity, Seto Kaiba's mind was sharp as a knife, and he saw that as if he had the millenium necklace on.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Humorous Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Since this is my last chapter of The Tide, I will pick on Kaiba and Serenity.

Kaiba walks up in the Millenium Necklace, while others laugh.

"HEY!Don't pick onme,it makes me feel pretty!Why can't a guy do something to make himself feel pretty?" (Yes, I watch too many kid shoes. ')

abcd

Kaiba walks up to Joey.

"I have a confession... I have been jealous of your charm, wit, good looks, and charisma! I have no interest in your sister! Let's be friends!"

Joey embraced his former foe. "Bff's, Seto! Oh em geeeeeeeee!"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

End Humorous Interlude

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

All Serenity wanted was to stay away from Seto- 'No, he isKaiba!' thought Serenity- until she could think of a fewveryharsh things to say to the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Alas, what you want and what you get are often twovery different things.

Serenity looked in through the double doors to her school. She entered quietly, looking around for any other people, especially rich CEOs. She didn't see anyone, so she made a dash for the bathroom. She had ten more feet to go when she was grabbed by the arm.

At that point, Serenity did a very un-lady-like thing. She swore and bit the CEO. Although this shocked the great Seto Kaiba, he didn't let go.

"I want to talk to you,Serenity," said Seto, as if he hadn't been bitten.

"Well, I _don't_ want to talk to you," said Serenity.

"Well then you won't want to hear that I'm sorry," he said. "And that I wish I hadn't done any of that to you. And you don't want me to ask for your forgiveness."

Serenity stood there, mouth agape. After awhile, she put on a very Seto-like smirk. "Well, I guess I'll listen and accept it. And I forgive you. But... you owe me very much," she said slyly.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Serenity stood in a bathrobe with a towel on her head, singing the InuYasha theme song into a hair brush. (Come one, we all know we've done it ourselves. ) Suddenly, the door opened. In stepped Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yuugi, and Yami. All except for Joey stared, mouth agape, while Joey ran around the house trying to find clothes.

Tristan took out his camera and snapped a picture. "Yes! Another picture for my shrine!" he said.

Duke took out his cell phone and also snapped a picture. "This will be my screensaver. Forever."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

A week later, Seto was still getting Serenity flowers and carrying her books every day.

"A girl can get used to this," she told Mai, patting Seto on the head.

"Now," she addressed Seto. "You have only one part left of our agreement to fill."

Mischieviously, she took out a pinkbag(We all know where it's from...)from behind her. "Now, agree that you will wear whateveris in these bags. You will let my brother, his friends, and I take pictures and use them as blackmail for the rest of your life."

Seto gulped. Hopefully whatever it was wasn't too frilly. _Only because I like her so much_, he thought.

The reality of what she had in the bag was worse than anything lacy, frilly, or lacking in cloth. It was...

A dog suit.

Seto had to sit in front of all of Joey's friends and let them take pictures. He really just wanted to die at that moment. But his suffering paid off at the end, when she came up to him after and kissed him.

"You are very cute, Seto."

Seto smiled genuinely. Perhaps it was all worth it.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

DONE! It's FINISHED! After all these chapters! Yay! (Does a dance). Cookies to all my reviewers! I would never have finished this if it wasn't for you! Now, my goal is to get 150 reviews on this story, so... Please review!

--The Incredible Emo Kid


End file.
